


Truly Madly Deeply

by Poorlittleklainer



Series: Klaine Valentines Challenge 2019 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:38:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poorlittleklainer/pseuds/Poorlittleklainer
Summary: Sometimes, you just need to take care of your husband after a bad week. And that's exactly what Kurt does.





	Truly Madly Deeply

The thing about being with the same person for nearly a decade, you learn how to read their moods pretty well. Kurt's learned how to pick up when Blaine's had a good day, a bad day, when he's struggling to deal with something, when he wants to deal with something on his own, when he needs Kurt, when he wants to be left alone, he's learned it all. He likes to think that he knows Blaine almost as much as he knows himself. 

 

But for the past week, Kurt doesn't know what Blaine needs. At first, Blaine wasn't withdrawn, just, there was something off. Kurt thought if Blaine wanted to talk, he'd come to Kurt. But the next two days, he got more and more withdrawn, and Kurt's attempts to try and get Blaine to talk about whatever's going on has failed. Kurt knows he's lying when he says nothing's going on, but and Kurt doesn't know how to help. The next few days pass and Blaine's mood doesn't get better, and so on his way home from work that Friday night, he pulls out all the stops. He picks up the necessary ingredients for Blaine's favorite comfort meal, splurges on a slice of white chocolate raspberry cheesecake from their favorite dessert place, and cleans up the rooftop garden on the roof of their apartment complex. He carries the old comforters up there, a couple of pillows, and along with Kurt's favorite aromatherapy candles the garden looks perfect. Once that's all set up, he returns to their apartment to start cooking the fettuccine Alfredo Kurt knows Blaine loves. It's Blaine's mom's recipe, and when they first moved in together, Kurt asked for the recipe after Blaine had a bad day. Ever since then, it's been Blaine's go-to comfort food. 

 

Blaine gets back from work late, later than usual, which makes Kurt worried. The pasta has been made for about half an hour, but it won't take long to reheat. So, when he hears Blaine unlocking the door, he quickly gets up from the couch and walks over to him. 

 

"Hey, sweetie," Kurt says softly when he sees his husband. Blaine looks up, and Kurt knows that the evening he's planned is exactly what Blaine needs. Kurt can tell Blaine's day just made his week even worse, and Kurt wants to do everything in his power to remind his husband that he's loved, that whatever's going on will never change that. He grabs Blaine's jacket for him, hanging it up on their coat rack while Blaine takes off his shoes. 

 

"I made dinner for us. Why don't you go take a hot shower and change into something comfortable while I reheat it?" Kurt suggests, watching Blaine's demeanor change as he talks. His shoulders relax from their previous tense position, and his eyes soften as he starts relaxing more and more with every minute. Blaine manages a small smile, and Kurt smiles back when he sees it. 

 

"Thank you," Blaine whispers. Kurt leans in and kisses him lightly, pulling back quickly so he can go take a relaxing shower. Kurt watches Blaine walk into their bedroom, and minutes later he hears the water turn on. He heads into the kitchen and puts the pasta back into the oven. Kurt continues to hear the sound of the shower as he turns back to the stove, heating up some water in a kettle. He pulls out his favorite tea, which happens to be Blaine's as well, and waits for the water to heat up. Luckily, both the water and the pasta is done when Kurt hears the shower turn off, and Blaine walks out wearing a pair of soft sweatpants and comfortable hoodie. His hair is still wet from his shower, and he stops when he looks at the scene in front of him. Kurt glances over at Blaine, watching his eyes widen in surprise as he takes everything in. 

 

"Kurt, you didn't have to-"

 

"Shh, Blaine," Kurt interrupts. He walks over to Blaine and pulls him into a hug. He feels Blaine relaxing further into his grip, and Kurt tightens his arms, knowing that when Blaine feels down he just wants to be held. 

 

"I don't know what's going on, but I can tell you haven't had a good week. So we're going to eat our dinner and have cheesecake, and you don't need to tell me if you don't want to, but just know that I love you so much," Kurt whispers. He holds Blaine tighter for a few moments, and when he pulls back, Kurt's heart hurts at the tears in Blaine's eyes. Blaine blinks them away, and Kurt smiles lovingly at him. Blaine nods, and Kurt pushes his chair in for him as he puts the pasta in front of them. 

 

They eat their dinner quietly. Kurt has music playing on his phone, the soundtrack plays softly over the clicking of silverware. Kurt talks about his day, he doesn't make Blaine talk about his because he obviously doesn't want to. But once they finish their dinner, Kurt washes their dishes quickly, despite Blaine's protests that he could do it. Kurt just has him grab the cheesecake from the fridge and two forks. Kurt grabs their mugs, quickly pouring the hot tea, and leads Blaine up to the roof. He hears Blaine gasp when he sees the blankets and candles. He puts the mugs down next to the blankets, and turns to Blaine. 

 

"Kurt, you did all this?" Blaine asks, and Kurt can hear the catch in his voice. He smiles at his husband, gently pulling him down to sit on the blankets. The sky isn't fully dark yet, even though the sun has set. It's still that gorgeous blue-grey color, and even though they can't see any stars above, it's still beautiful. The wind is a little cold, but once they get underneath the blankets it's not too bad. 

 

"Of course, Blaine. I told you before I know you haven't had the best week. I just wanted to do something to let you know that I'm always here when you need me," Kurt says. His phone still plays the music from earlier, and after they finish the cheesecake, which was amazing as always, Kurt pulls Blaine down to look up at the sky. The wind was still a little cold, but Kurt just pulls Blaine closer under the blankets as they look up at the rising moon. 

 

"Thank you, Kurt," Blaine finally whispers. Kurt smiles as he feels Blaine worm his way closer, until there's no room left between them. Kurt reaches up and plays with his wet curls, feeling Blaine relax fully into him. Like always, the feeling of Kurt playing with Blaine's hair lulls him to sleep, and Kurt grins when he hears Blaine's deep sigh of utter contentment. 

 

He may not know what's wrong, but if there's one thing Kurt Hummel knows, it's how to make Blaine Anderson feel loved. 


End file.
